Dorvan
Dorvan is a State in the People's Republic of Dorvik. Geography ]] Dorvan is the second most populous district in Dorvik. It is made up of two islands in the west of the country. On the northern coast of the northern island, the town of Vinisk is an important stopover for trade ships. On the straits between the two islands lies the nation's capital, Fairfax, whose population makes it the most urban of the Dorvish counties. The two islands are very fertile, with a temperate, rainy climate. The Vinisk river flows across the northern island from south to north. Dorvan contains the largest population of the Lesser Spotted Kwonmbongo Bird, the national animal. History The Lorman people first arrived from southern Atria in 178. In 767, the people of Mothar sent an unsuccessful attempt to invade Dorvan; Lorman High Commander Svenson The Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the invaders, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. ]] This incident sparked the 300 years war, little more than a few skirmishes. In 932 then Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. Annabelle is now referred to as Annabelle the Betrayer. She was beheaded at behest of the Lorman court. The war ended in 1063, when Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him overboard, killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Imperial Conquest, as it is referred to in Dorvan. In 1389 the Lorman tribes held the Council of Fairfax which set out to further unite their peoples. It was declared by Lorman High Commander Selkath the Unifier after the meeting that their island would be known as the United Isle of Dorvan (named after the Lorman God of Unity). 1389 also marked the end of the War of Revenge when Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier married Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. In 2360, part of Dorvan's southern coast was hit by an outbreak of 83F Bird Flu. 26 people died in Zone 23, mostly in one village south of Chippenham. Additionally, over a hundred citizens of Airo were quarantined in Mothar after a dead bird was found during a protest, but none are reported to have died. Demographics Dorvan is the homeland of the Lorman tribe, who first arrived from southern Atria in 178. Fairfax has a small but thriving immigrant population, and Galinik has a notable Deltarian population. Dorvan's original Druid beliefs in the goddess Nalenia and were persecuted by Protestantism in the middle ages. Dorvan has the highest proportion of non-religious people in Dorvik, and there is a small Neopagan movement in the south. Dorvan is the original location of the Lormann language, which is now one of the two official languages of Dorvik. Young people communicate using "Lormish", a mixture of Lormann and English. Culture ]] , another Dorvish composer]] The people of Dorvan are famous for their generous hospitality. Dorvan has long been the home of modern Dorvish art. Kirso, the most famous sculptor in Dorvik, was born in Fairfax. Spoken word poetry in Lormann has a heritage that is thousands of years old. Dorvan's music is also very varied, including traditional tunes, classical pieces written by Morsit, and modern tunes, for example from Airo's Tony Canal and his band "I Know". Fairfax is the centre of the film industry, especially "Lollyvirm", Lormann-language film. cheese]] Airo is well known for its many exquisite cheeses. Economy harbor]] Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik, and produces the large part of the nation's bread and dairy products. Dorvan also sits on a large iron shield, and mining companies like RRX Inc. are based in Vinisk. But the mining industry has caused some environmental damage. Fairfax has a strong retail sector. Fairfax has the most extensive metro system in Dorvik, constructed in the 2170s and 80s. It consists of two lines, one each running along the north and south banks, and the short Green Line, connecting the banks, completed in 2191. Fairfax also has an important international airport, a hub for NDA. Water taxis can often be seen crossing from one side of Fairfax to the other. Road signs are written first in Lormann and second in English. There are two expressways in Dorvan, DO1 on the North Island and DO2 on the South Island. Category:Dorvish Regions